Darkness has come
by Ice Queen Estella
Summary: random story that I have now stopped writing. I got bored...lets just say that.
1. A Memory

A/N: I won't say that this is my first fanfic. I have written a lot more; I just didn't put them on All the same, I am a pretty sensitive writer. I don't mind constructive criticism but I do mind if people say, "Your story sucks!" for no reason at all. I must also warn you that this is a Legolas, OC pairing. If you don't like them don't read this! I hope other people enjoy this. (People from forums: I don't care what you say! Somebody I know was not a very strong person and therefore she stopped writing because of your comments. This just happens to be one of her ideas. She is helping me with this story. Say what you will!)

-Elle

Chapter one- A Memeory

"Celebrian! Where are you taking me?" I asked

Celebrian and I were best friends. In fact, we were almost like sisters. I am Nyanvene daughter of Elanor and Calanon. The elves of Lothlorien often called us the 'troublemakers'. Even though we were no longer Elflings but Ellith, we were always up to something. What could it be this time?

"Catch up, Nyanvene! I'm taking you somewhere. You'll see." Answered Celebrian

"Celebrian, I'm not sure if we should be here. These are your mother's private gardens." I said. Even though my parents were friends of Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn, I was still afraid of Lady Galadriel.

Celebrien laughed "Are you still afraid of Naneth?"

"Well, yes I am afraid of Lady Galadriel. I mean, she is nice person and everything but, she so powerful and she rules Lothlorien. Well, lets just say that I don't usually want people to know what I'm thinking." I answered softly

"That's it? You don't want people to know of your thoughts. Well then, you can avoid it. Try to think of naneth as just your friend's mother and not as a queen of elves. Think of her as just another Elf." Celebrian suggested. I nodded and followed Celebrian

"Look! This is the place." Said Celebrian as they came to a clearing. The blossoms of Elanor were scattered everywhere and there was a little pool in the center of the clearing. I gasped at the beauty of the place

"It's amazing, Celebrian! It's just so wonderful. Who takes care of this place?" I asked

"I do, my child." Said a beautiful and musical voice from behind us. We turned around to see Lady Galadriel herself!

"I have some news for you, Nyanvene. Come let us first return to our Talan." Said Galadriel. Celebrian and I followed her silently. Nobody spoke on the way back. I didn't know what to think.

When we were in Galadriel's sitting room I looked at the Elven queen in a new light. Galadriel had a sad aura around her at the time and I could not understand it.

"Nyanvene, my child, I have received ill tidings from lord Elrond of Imladris. (She looked down) Your parents will not be returning from their trip to Imladris. A band of Orcs attacked them as they were riding back to the Golden Woods. I'm afraid they were slain. _Amin Heraetha_, Nyanvene." Said the Lady.

Tears started to roll down my cheeks. Celebrian tired to comfort me but nothing worked. I had rarely cried when I was an Elfling but now I couldn't control myself. I would never see my parents again. I wasn't really old enough to work. I didn't know how I would take care of myself. The loss of my parents hit me hard. I didn't know what to do. I would be alone. The whole world seemed to close in on me. I knew I had to do something instead of dwelling over what had already happened.

"Milady, I will have to find some work as soon as possible and-" Galadriel cut me off

"That would not be necessary, my child. Your parents asked us to take care of you if anything happened to them. You shall stay with us as part of our family. I did realize that you are not yet old enough to live independently. We shall be your Foster family. I know is very difficult for you to forget what has happened. But it will only hurt you more to think of this day. Please, Nyanvene try. You have lost your parents and we have lost our dearest friends. Even your parents who now look down upon you from the halls of Mandos, even they want your happiness. Please try and accept us as your family. You have always been a daughter to us." Said the lady as she held my hands in hers in a motherly way.

I looked away for a while. I had a choice to make. I could think of the past forever or I could embrace my new future.

"Thank you for your kindness, milady. I shall gladly accept your invitation." I said as I looked at the Lady of Light.

"Nay, it is I who should thank you, for being a strong. You have a presence of mind. Even the wisest would be horrified. The future holds a lot for you." said the Lady, in my mind

"_But what is my future?" I wanted to ask._

"_You will know. All in good time Ithilwen. Use well your days" was all that the lady said._

And I still remember those words of hers…

* * *

A/N: I admit it: I am no good at writing, like my friend who stopped. But give me a chance. Can you? Do review and suggestions are welcome. 

_Amin Heraetha- I am sorry. _

Namarie for now

-Eleniel Iluvtariel


	2. A short encounter in the woods

**A/N:**

Yes, I know I haven't updated for SUCH a long time. But I have my own reasons. I've been through a whole lot during the past few months...it's not over yet but it's better...we'll see, that's how life goes! Read on!

* * *

Chapter 2 – After long time and a short encounter 

Many years have passed, times have changed and the darkness of our time increases. I have been brought up as Ithilwen, daughter of Celeborn, princess of Lothlorien. The Lord and Lady did adopt me. Now they are like Adar and Naneth to me. But I still cannot forget the day that I heard the news of my true parents' passing. I still fear the past for it changed many things. My best friend, my dear sister, Celebrian was almost slain by Orcs. Her two courageous sons, Elladan and Elrohir did rescue her. Unfortunately, there was no cure for her on Arda. She soon sailed to Valinor, leaving behind her husband, Lord Elrond of Imladris, a daughter, Arwen and twin sons, Elladan and Elrohir. Arwen has grown up in front of me. She is wise, wiser than many but she is still young and Elrond is still very protective of her. Elladan and Elrohir, the proud twins of Rivendell often join the Rangers in their never ending hunt. It would be wonderful if Celebrian were here to watch her dear children grow up. Ah yes! There is also Estel. Elrond is Estel's foster father. Nay, Estel isn't the child's true name. He is truly Aragorn son of Arathorn, Isildur's heir. The name is merely like a 'shield'. Just so that the child can grow up safely, not knowing who he really is, not knowing how he can change the future of men. I know that he shall be protected until he is ready, until he is ready to embrace his title. I have the love of a family and yet, something seems to be missing. I still do not understand that feeling.

That was a grand day at Caras Galadhon. The city had been prepared for the arrival of King Thranduil and Prince Legolas of Mirkwood. But I was not one for feasts and balls. All these celebrations, they were all the same, feasting, dancing, there were way too many people. My real parents, as I remember used to enjoy this merrymaking. I would enjoy merrymaking with only my family and close friends, not with every elf in Lothlorien! Then again, my foster parents were the rulers of Lothlorien; they barely had small celebrations. I knew that our guests would be arriving but I did not wish to stay to greet them. I wanted some peace and quiet, away from the city. The only ways that a feeling of calmness can be restored into my mind is through music or painting.

"_Ithilwen, my child will you not stay to welcome our guests?"_ I heard Naneth's voice in my mind. She was doing that again, talking to me in my mind. I assumed that Naneth already knew my answer so I did not utter a word.

I mounted my mare, Silversnow and rode deeper into the woods. I loved to feel the wind in my hair, blowing against my face. It would feel like the wind was whispering to me, urging me to go faster. I was headed towards my favorite place, close to the brook. I loved to paint there or just lie on the grass and sing to myself. It was a wonderful place. I used to dream that I and my beloved (once I found him) would stay there for hours and hours in each other's embrace or we would frolic in the water and later when it would become dark, we would sit there under the stars and just talk. Those were only my childish dreams but I still loved to think of them.

As soon as I arrived at the brook, the first thing I did as always, was to take a deep breath and inhale the scent of my beautiful surroundings and then listen to the music of the flowing water. It felt good to be there again. I dismounted Silversnow and let her free so that even she could enjoy the grass. Then, I unfolded my canvas and started to paint the beautiful scenery. But in my version of it, there was an Ellon (male elf) and an Elleth (female elf). The Elleth sat on a rock while the Ellon was in front of her, he was down on one knee and they were both looking into each other's eyes. I loved drawing beautiful moments such as those. Some of my other pictures would have an Ellon and an Elleth with an Elfling (elf child)or two. I loved to draw happy families.

Time flew by so fast that soon I found myself sitting in the aduial (evening twilight). It was not too late but it was time to return. Nay, I did not want to leave not just then. I just needed a little more time. I closed my eyes and felt the wind once more. I was not within the borders of Lothlorien; I could be attacked anytime. This was one of the most dangerous places where I could be yet, I felt so safe, safely contained within my own dreams and fantasies with no one to disturb me.

At that moment I felt the presence of another, an Elf. Not very far away, I saw a fair-haired Ellon with his bow and a quiver of arrows. His aura seemed to tell me that he was Royal. A fair-haired, noble Mirkwood elf close to Lothlorien at that time; undoubtedly, that was Prince Legolas. He seemed to have noticed me too. He was walking towards me. I rolled up my canvas and gathered my paints and put them back in my small brown bag. I wanted to try and leave as if I had not even seen him. I got up began to walk towards Silversnow.

"Tampa!" He said, making me halt and look at him. "Mankoi naa lle sinome Arwen en amin?" he asked me (Why are you here, my lady)

I smiled " Mae govannen, Prince Legolas. I can be wherever I want to be, why do ask?" (well met)

Now he had a worried yet puzzled look on his face, "I was merely concerned about your safety. An Elleth like you shouldn't be out here in such troubled times."

I laughed, "I should know better than to be out here for I have seen many more winters than you, Prince."

"Who are you, my lady?" he asked

"I am Ithilwen, daughter of Celeborn," I answered. He looked shocked at my answer. I suppose the prince of Mirkwood was not expecting to find the Princess of Lothlorien in the woods. "I apologize for not being there to greet you and your Father when your company arrived in Caras Galadhon."

"There is no need to apologise, Lady Ithilwen." He smiled and then he seemed to be looking at me intently. "For once rumors have been true. I heard rumors of your beauty. Now, I can see that it is true, your beauty shines bright." He said. I could not help smiling.

"I thank you for your kind words, Prince Legolas. Now, why would a young prince like you be here in the woods at such a time?" I asked

"To escape the crowd of Elleth admirers and my father's wrath." He answered with a smile.

I laughed at his answer. "But it is time for the feast now. Come, you and I cannot be late seeing that you are the guest and I am the hostess."

"Let us leave then, he said and leapt up on his own horse's back as I mounted Silversnow. We rode back together to the stables of Lothlorien.

"Thank you, Prince Legolas for escorting me back here." I said with a slight smile

"It was my pleasure, Lady Ithilwen. Do not look for trouble, my lady, it will come to you." He said

"We will meet at the feast. Farewell until then, Prince. I shall remember your words," I said with a hint of amusement in my voice as I left the stables.

* * *

Let me make this quick 

Things to say:

**Blue Fur and Puffin: **I'm glad you like this! here's my update. thanks soooo much! (you're the first reviewer for this story)

**Curumarth:** Thanks oh so much! There's still loads that I need to know but don't know/don't pay attention to. I'll be more carefull in future!

**The Insane Sekhmet: **Glad you like it! Here's my update. Keep reviewing.

**MEEMYSELFI: **I like your pen-name! I'm still not confident about my work though. I'm really happy you like this. Seeing that I started writing the first chapter when I was in the seventh grade, it's getting a pretty good response.

**Abernaith: **oh my god! you l-like t-this! Thanks! here's the update. I have another story up as well.

**Thank you all soooo much!**

Namarie for now!

Aeariel of the Sea aka Eleniel of the Stars


	3. Enter Vanya and Haldir

A/N:

Hello again. Nothing to say this time except...

Dark Godess Vanmoriel: Hey, Mori! Glad you like this. I luv your story too! Here's my update!

Other people who didn't read this: I know it's bad but is it THAT bad?

* * *

Chapter – 3

"There you are, Lady Ithilwen!" Said my handmaiden, Vanya as I approached my talan "I have looked for you everywhere. Come, we must get you ready for the feast." I nodded and followed her to my talan.

I saw that she had a pale blue gown laid out for me. This one was one of my favorites; it had a full bodice with silver netted sleeves and the fabric would give off different shades of blue as it was moved. I sighed and took off my riding boots, which Vanya then put away. Tired, I lay down on my bed and looked up at the ceiling. I picked out a strand of my hair and toyed with is for a while and then blew it off my face. I might have had a little nap but Vanya came into the room.

"I should have known that you would fall asleep, my lady. You didn't sleep last night, did you? Where were you last night, anyways?" she asked as I got up and changed into my bathrobe.

I smiled "The usual place, Vanya. I was on the old watchtower. I wanted to feel the wind."

"No more going up there, my lady. You must get your full rest. You mustn't tire yourself, so!" Vanya said. Vanya has been with me for a long time. She has been more of an 'advisor' than a handmaiden. Even though I seem wise and mature sometimes, there is still an immature side to me that Vanya has wanted to get rid off for quite some time now.

"Your bath is ready, my lady. Come, we must make haste. We are truly behind schedule; your hair still needs to be done! Go on now" She urged

I smiled and headed off towards the bathing area.

The whole place smelled like a garden of various fragrant flowers. I slowly stepped into the water and sighed. There was nothing like a relaxing bath after a nice long ride. All I would need after that would only be a bed. Alas, sleep was to come much later. I had a feast to attend. I washed my hair slowly while taking in the scents of the place. I stayed there a while to soak in the warm water before climbing out and slipping on my bathrobe.

I found Vanya, patiently, waiting outside for me. All right, not patiently. In fact, she was fuming! Yet she smiled one of those 'I do not want to smile at present but I know I shouldn't be angry' smiles.

"Come, we must make haste" She said as she led me back to my room. All these preparations for just one feast; I wondered what I would do all through the week. That was about to be one very long week.

Vanya had just finished fixing up my hair when there was a knock at the door.

"Come in!" I called. The door opened to reveal a smiling Haldir.

"Good evening, lady Ithilwen. I am to accompany you to the feast tonight." He said with a hint of hilarity in his voice. I could see that he could barely control his laughter. I ran to him and embraced him.

"Haldir, my friend! It has been so long. Tell me, when did you return from the borders? Tell me everything!"

He laughed, "You look amazing! But I see you haven't changed a bit, Ithilwen. I feared that you would have been changed into a proper lady by the time I returned! I was here this afternoon and I would have come to see you sooner but I did not know where you were, my friend. You still just seem to go missing all the time, don't you?" he asked

"Not missing, Haldir. I go wherever the wind takes me. How are Rumil and Orophin?"

"My brothers are well. They're still trying to find an Elleth for me, unfortunately. They miss you too, of course." He replied

"And the borders?"

"The borders fortunately are peaceful. Just an Orc attack or two; nothing that we could not handle."

"I wish Naneth would let me join the border patrols. I am trained, thanks to you, Haldir. I am weary of being here; there is nothing new. Each day passes in the same way as the previous one. I want to travel; I want to be free off this place. Sadly, Adar or Naneth would never permit it." I said

"I understand, Ithilwen. But fate is cruel and what you are destined to do is what you'll never know until you have to face it. Let us go now. Everyone is waiting." He said as he offered me his arm.

I took his arm "Are we late? Naneth will have my head if we are!"

Again, Haldir laughed "No we will be just in time"

We talked and laughed as we walked to the hall. "Now, behave!" Haldir said when we were just outside and then he led me to my seat.

Adar and Naneth were seated at the head of the table. I sat beside Naneth and Haldir sat across from me, beside Adar. Next to me was Prince Legolas and across from him was his father, King Thranduil and so the long table continued.

Dinnertime conversations went on; recent events in Mirkwood and everything from giant spiders to news of Mirkwood's royal family. I listened intently to most of it except the part about the spiders. The very thought of a giant spider scared me! Now it was time to be a nice hostess and speak to the guests

"I hope you are having a pleasant stay here, Prince Legolas," I said

"Yes, I am, Lady Ithilwen. Lothlorien is beautiful and the air is lighter here than in Mirkwood. But the Mirkwood tress are more shady and darker in color" he said, "Would you like to come to Mirkwood, my lady?"

"I would love to visit Mirkwood. My one wish is to travel around middle earth and learn about every culture, learn every language in it's own land." I answered

"I that what you really wish to do, my lady?" He asked

"Yes"

"I will tell you this, if only you would not tell my Father." Said the prince. I nodded

"I too long for adventure and to travel." He said

"Then prince Legolas, I hope that one day, we can both travel together and fulfill our wishes." I suggested

"A companion would be lovely. I wouldn't like to travel alone." He said

And so, we continued to talk about our plans for the future. What Naneth says is true; I can never act my age.

I excused myself pretty early and Haldir accompanied me to my Talan. At last, I could sleep. Finally, there would be some peace and quiet and rest. I picked all the pins out of my hair and changed into something comfortable to sleep in. For once, I thought I would sleep all night and not just a few hours. I always used to wake up every night and then not sleep till the next night. Finally, I washed my face and climbed into bed.

I awoke sometime during the night to find that I could no longer sleep. As usual, I put on a green tunic and brown leggings and proceeded to walk to the old watchtower. I just longed to feel the wind…

Once I was there, I looked at the moon. The moon, according to me, is the purest thing that we living beings can lay our eyes on. It was good to be up there alone. Most Elleths would be frightened of the place but I quite liked it. Alone…no…I wasn't alone. There was someone else.

"Ah! Ithilwen, I am not surprised to see you here tonight. But I'm glad you're here, my friend. We have much to discuss."

* * *

A/N:

Short chapter, I know...but anyways, tell me what you think. please?

Thanks

Aeariel of the Sea aka Eleniel of the Stars


	4. Of Love, loneliness and old paths

Review replies:

Celebas Silver leaf: Sorry for the delay in updating. But I hope you like this chapter

Nothing more to say

* * *

Chapter 4 (of love,loneliness and old paths)

A pair of clear blue eyes looked into my deep blue ones. Indeed, Haldir had found me once again.

"Tell me Haldir, what is it that troubles you? Something in you seems different, you are changed." I commented

Haldir came out of the shadows and sat next to me on the edge of the tower wall.

"This is hard to say, Ithilwen. It has been in my mind for so long. It is still easiest to tell you, my friend." He sighed, "I am in love"

I laughed. Haldir, March warden of Lothlorien was in love! "So, who is the lucky elleth, Haldir? You must tell me!"

Surprisingly enough the mighty Haldir smiled and went all dreamy, like an ellon would when he was in love. "Vanya."

"Vanya! Vanya Alcarin! I should've known. You two are just meant for each other! Oh! I am just so happy for you, Haldir" I was just a little short of jumping for joy.

"Ithilwen! No! You mustn't tell her. She is not very comfortable around me; anyways, I do not want to frighten her. Do you understand?" Haldir asked as he tried to make me calm down a bit. Needless to say, I do get overexcited sometimes. I nodded. So my good friend, Haldir was in love with my Handmaiden turned advisor. That seemed like and interesting picture to paint.

"What about you, Ithilwen? Have not found ANY ellon that you fancy?" Haldir asked

I laughed even more. Falling in love…me? Never! "No, Haldir. Nobody has caught my eye. You know me better than to ask that question"

"Trust me, hiril nin, you will find somebody to love. Someday you will find your other half." Haldir said as he got up and offered me a hand

I took his hand "Since when does the arrogant Haldir know so much about love?" I asked teasingly

"Arrogant? That is only for those who do not know me well enough. I do know a whole lot that you do not, princess." He said, "Do not doubt my knowledge. Alas! I must leave tonight! I have much to do. Until tomorrow, Ithilwen" And with that he was gone. He left me there as I laughed to myself. Haldir had secretly fancied Vanya all along. I just needed to ask Vanya what she thought of Haldir, but carefully. It was too tempting to resist asking Vanya.

Was Haldir right, about love? This is what my heart said:

Love… 

_What is it, truly?_

_Is it happiness?_

_Is it joy?_

_Some say it is a merely a fancy_

_Others say it is a feeling_

_But I imagine that_

_Love…_

_It is immortal as immaculate truth_

_For the world will perish _

_And none may live_

_But love will always be a ray of hope_

_Love, _

_Love will bring you through your sorrow_

_Your memory of love will always bring you though_

_Love, _

_Anyone can fall in love_

_It comes unexpectedly_

_And unknowingly sweeps you off your feet _

_Love…_

_As simple as it seems is still complicated_

_Once you are in love_

_There is no going back_

_Love…_

_It is immortal as immaculate truth_

_For the world will perish _

_And none may live_

_But love will always be a ray of hope_

_In the end_

_I only wish to find my true love_

_And then to be safe in his arms forever_

…_Till the end of days_

"You sing beautifully, princess," said a voice from behind me. I spun around to see the most unexpected person, my new 'friend' Prince Legolas. He just had to catch me singing that song, didn't he? Couldn't I just be alone? In spite of my thoughts I smiled

"Prince Legolas, what are you doing here?" I asked sweetly

"I could not sleep so, I went for a walk. I just happened to see you and my friend, Haldir. So I climbed up. I was hoping that he would still be here." He explained

"Oh" Now, wait just a moment. Haldir and Prince Legolas were friends! So perhaps this prince was not as much of a stuck up, spoilt elf as I thought he was. Haldir wouldn't be friends with this prince if he were like that.

"What about you, Princess Ithilwen? You do not seem to be like an ordinary elleth?"

"Well, I couldn't sleep either and I usually come here when sleep does not find me." I answered. What else could I say?

"I hope that I did not disturb your peace, Princess," he said calmly. Well, he was being nice. I decided to do the same.

"Oh no! Not at all, Prince Legolas!" I said sweetly

He sighed, "Look, I am sorry I was being such a stuck up show off when we first met. I truly am sorry. I did not mean it. Can we just be friends?" he asked. I was really shocked. First, he started being nice and complimented me, and THEN he apologized and he wanted to be my friend! Someone really must have instructed him!

"Apology accepted and yes, perhaps we can be friends." I replied. Maybe and just maybe this prince wasn't a spoilt young elf as I first thought. Still, friendship was far; I barely knew him.

"The Golden wood is a pleasant change from my home of Mirkwood." Prince Legolas commented

"'Tis pleasant to live here though I would love to see Mirkwood someday. The winter has passed and spring is here. You are fortunate to see the Golden wood at this time of the year. You will be staying for the spring festival, won't you?" I asked

"Ah! Yes, adar did mention the festival while I talked to him yesterday. Our stay here in Lothlorien has been extended for another two months."

" I see."

"I do hope we get to know each other, Princess Ithilwen. I have only heard of your love for art. Will you not show me your work sometime?"

"We shall see what is planned for us tomorrow. If we have time, perhaps I can take you to my much loved places here in Caras Gladhon."

"Thank you, Ithilwen. Until tomorrow, then."

"Namarie" I said and he was gone. Just a few more hours to sunrise and a fresh, new day

XXXXX Section break XXXXX

I sneaked back into my room early the next morning. I was about to put up the same act as usual, pretending that I had been asleep there all night. Vanya usually did fall for it. I was just about to change into my nightgown when I heard Vanya's familiar footsteps; I quickly jumped into bed and pulled the blanket over myself. I was still wearing my tunic and breeches.

"Awake, Princess Ithilwen."

I smiled sleepily "Good morning, Vanya."

"Good morning, my lady." She said pleasantly "Say, why is your nightgown of such a dark color?" She asked and took off the blanket only to find me wearing a green tunic and brown breeches

"Have you been at the watchtower again?" She asked. I nodded

"Someday, I will have to have guards on your door so that you will just stay here for once. Well, let's get you dressed for the day. Breakfast is in an hour"

I sighed and got out of bed…I had very long day ahead of me. I hastily bathed and dressed in a light blue tunic with darker breeches.

"Good morning, Adar and Naneth." I said as I entered the breakfast hall, only my parents were there.

"Good Morning, Iel nin. I trust you slept well." Said Naneth with a hint of amusement in her voice

"Yes, Naneth."

"Ithilwen, I hope then you are aware that you will be taking the Prince around Caras Galadhon today. We expect no childish behavior from you, Ithilwen. It is time for you to stop behaving like a child and acting like a Princess of Lothlorien." Said Adar. Needless to say, I didn't need that lecture first thing in the morning. But Adar only wished it for my best, that's what I didn't understand at that moment. Anger filled me easily as I did not see his reason for saying what he did.

"I have not acted like a child, Adar! I cannot help it if my outlook is such. Do understand that I cannot be everything that you want me to be. I will only be what I want to be. I will not do something simply because it is expected off me!"

Naneth smiled calmly "There is no need to be irritated, Ithilwen. We were merely looking out for your own good." Naneth's calm irritated me.

"Good Morning, my lord, my lady" said King Thranduil who entered the hall followed by Prince Legolas.

"Ah! Good Morning Lord Thranduil. Please meet my daughter, Ithilwen." Adar gestured towards me.

"Pleasure to meet you, my lord." I said with a curtsey

"Finally, I have met the fair Princess Ithilwen. The tales of your beauty have reached even my realm. Now I know that those tales were true," said the king with a twinkle in his pale blue eyes, which his son inherited. Was I really that well known?

"Thank you, my lord. Good morning, Prince Legolas." I said.

"Good Morning Princess Ithilwen." He said and sat down next to me.

The meal was a quiet one and soon, I excused myself to go and practice archery. Naneth granted me the permission to go. She knew that I loved to practice.

I was alone on the practice fields that morning

I quickly set up a target, set up the target, and then assumed position. I notched an arrow, aimed, and released.

Center.

How could Adar say that I was acting like a child? My behavior was NOT childlike. I only did not wish to have company at that time, I wished for some peace! Were my wishes not respected? Princess of Lothlorien? I was no real princess. I was not one of royal blood! I was adopted. I did not feel like a princess even though the people loved me as one. Tears stung my eyes

Bang! Center.

"Good shot" Said an elven prince that I did not wish to see at that time.

"Thank you." Oh no! I had to take him around Caras Galadhon! But I did not want to make it like the official tour that I was supposed to give him. I wanted to do it my way.

"Perhaps we should compete sometime." He suggested. I did not mind. Competing would be interesting

"We should but nay, this is not the time. I must take you on a grand tour of Caras Galadhon first." I said

"After you, Ithilwen."

"Come then Legolas, follow if you can," I said I leaped up onto a branch of a tree and climbed higher. Not very surprisingly, he followed close behind.

"Where are we going?" he asked

"You shall see." I leapt on to the next tree and then started going north, still on the trees. We went in silence for a while

"This is a tour?" he asked

"Not a tour that you would expect from the princess, Legolas. This is more of what you would expect from a common elf. Aye, this is something of the past. I am not taking you on the very same path that another and I would go along in my younger days." I replied

"Another? Who?" The question made me stop on the branch that I was on. Celebrian…she seemed to there with me, at that very moment. Her voice was in the air

"You will know, all in good time."

Soon, we came to a clearing and there were not many trees to leap to. I stopped. Legolas soon reached my tree and sat down on the branch next to mine.

"This place is beautiful," he said

"It was one of my much loved places when I was about your age." It was the same secret garden that Celebrian had taken me to, many years ago. The place had not changed much except for a plaque of stone that said, 'The garden of Celebrian and Ithilwen, may they always be happy.' Tears filled my eyes, just looking at the sign. Memories of those days all came back like it was yesterday…

* * *

A/N:

The Song is MINE! Otherwise...I duuno. REVIEW! I'll update even if you don't coz' I don't give a damn. I only write to free my mind off all the thoughts.

Eleniel of the stars aka Aeariel of the Sea


	5. Not so secret

PrincessOfRain: Yes, this is sad...but tell me what you think of this chapter

And now, we continue with the tour

Chapter 5 Not so secret anymore

"Lady Celebrian…and you…you were friends, then sisters. I am sorry."

"Don't be, Legolas. She lives now in more peace than any of us. I'm sure that one day, we will meet again. Until then, I will live in the memories." I said sadly.

"We can continue this tour some other time, Ithilwen…if you so wish it." He suggested

"No, this is to be done now. I am fine." I said, "Come, follow me!" I started to move east in the same manner, leaping from branch to branch. I knew the path well. I had grown up walking on the path, now I was on the trees…watching it from above.

_-Flashback from author's POV-_

"_Ada! Where are we going?" Asked a very young Ithilwen. _

"_You will see, little one." Said Lord Calanon, smiling to himself. "You mustn't tell anyone about this place, iel nin. It is our secret." _

"_Yes Ada. I promise not to tell anyone." Ithilwen said eagerly. Lord Calanon was pleased with her. _

"_Ada?" _

"_Yes, iel nin?"_

"_What will happen to me when I grow up?" she asked innocently_

_Lord Calanon laughed, "That is a difficult question, Ithilwen."_

"_Do tell me, Ada!" she pleaded_

"_When you grow up, you will be beautiful, like your Nana and wise, like the Lady. One day, your prince will come and sweep you away to his far-away kingdom and you will be his lovely princess. Then you two will live happily ever after, till the end of time" Answered Lord Calanon_

"_Can I be a mighty warrior like you, Ada? Then I can be a warrior princess!" _

"_Yes, iel nin. You will be a warrior princess." _

"_I love you, Ada." Ithilwen declared, hugging her father._

"_I love you too, Ithilwen" Lord Calanon hugged his daughter._

_-End flashback-_

I snapped out of my thoughts when I saw the little pool of water. I might have jumped down into the clearing but I stopped, remembering that Legolas was with me. I waited for him to reach the tree that I was on. When he was there, beside me, I descended and reached the ground

"Even more dear to me is this place," I said

"I-I have seen this place before." Said Legolas. He looked like he was in a dream

"No, you cannot have seen this place before. You have never been to Lothlorien before this, Legolas."

"I am sure that have seen it. There was an Ellon and with him, a beautiful Elleth…you." He said and turned around and pointed to a moss covered log by the pool. "They were there and he was down on one knee." He added. I found this a bit too strange.

I started to laugh…hard. "You have strange dreams! Me and an Ellon…together on a romantic evening!" more insane laughter "Impossible!" by then I was rolling on the forest floor. But I stopped quickly and sat there. I looked around the place again…a certain sadness overcame the contrary laughter.

"My Ada used to bring me here. He told me never to show this place to anyone. But I feel that I can trust you. Do you like it here?" I asked

"It is a calm place…it is peaceful too."

"Come, let me show you something." I said, walking over to the log. I put my hand into the hollow and took out several parchments, my paintings.

"This is where you put your work?" he asked

"Yes, I need to keep it secret. Here, take a look." He took the parchments and looked over each one carefully

"Each of these…they are all happy images. Of families and children. But they are all imaginary. Why do you like to draw these?" he asked

"I do not know the answer to that. Perhaps this is what I secretly desire but will not allow myself to have it or think of it even."

"And why will you not allow yourself to have it?" he asked. I shrugged. "Getting off the topic, do you hear that sound?"

"Yrch!" I whispered. "We are not within the borders of Lothlorien. We cannot linger. Hurry! Climb" I stuffed the parchments into my pack and followed Legolas up a tree.

"You are used to this?" He asked

"Yes, I am. I do come here often and besides, the orcs never dare to come beyond this tree unless they are drawn by something." I answered "And I do not wish to be the one to draw them here. Stay quiet"

Taking my warning Legolas did not say another word. As usual the orcs passed without any battles or complications but we couldn't move, incase of spies.

"Ithilwen!"

"Quiet Legolas!" As I said that, an orc arrow whizzed past us. Death was fast for the lone orc, I let Legolas finish him.

"Ithilwen, do you know another way to Caras Galadhon?" Asked Legolas

I nodded. "I know a secret way, Adar and Nanaeth will never know that we were gone." I said a little more confidently than usual.

XXXXXX Section Break XXXXX

"Ithilwen! WHAT were you THINKING, talking the PRINCE of Mirkwood outside the borders of Lothlorien without ANY protection?" Needless to say, Legolas and I had been caught sneaking into Lothlorien. So my secret path was not so secret anymore. I was facing Adar's wrath.

"But Adar-"

"No! Do not 'But Adar' me You WILL face your punishment!"

"My Lord" Legolas cut in "It was I who asked Princess Ithilwen to take me there. She did warn me about my safety but I insisted on going. The fault is mine alone."

"Le- Prince Legolas-" I began

"No, Princess, Ithilwen. You will not cover up for my mistake, even if I am your guest." He turned back to Adar "Forgive me, my lord, for forsaking both my safety and the Princess's" He bowed

"You are forgiven, young Prince. But do remember to have my permission or at least five members of the guard before you venture out of our borders again. I will not let King Thanduil know about this. Go now!" said Adar. Legolas was leaving the room and I turned to leave as well

"Ithilwen, you will stay please. Until I bid you to leave." Legolas looked back just once before he left the room

"Yes, Adar," was all that I could say then.

"I am concerned, Iel nin."

"About what, Adar? The Yrch? Is anything amiss in Lothlorien?"

"Nay, Iel nin. 'Tis you. Your happiness seems to have disappeared. This concerns me. Tell me, is there anything that you desire?" he asked, leaning forward

"I do not know." I replied softly

"What does your heart tell you?" he questioned again. This time I did not want to answer.

"I do not wish to share the true desires of my heart." With that, I ran out of the room, in tears.

"Ithilwen, what is wrong?" asked Legolas who was waiting outside for me.

"Leave me, please." I ran. I didn't know where I was going; my mind was blank. I did not care who saw me or called to me. I needed to seek refuge somewhere, far from home but within the golden woods. The only place that I knew of was the old watchtower.

Was it true? Was it true that I wanted to be more than just friends with Legolas? No, it couldn't be. How could I fall for someone so fast?

'Its called true love' whispered a voice at the back of my mind.

True love, did I even know what that was? Had I unknowingly guessed the meaning of love?

'Love doesn't come by chance' the voice at the back of my mind whispered again.

Did that mean that he and I were meant to be?

'Yes'

But what if he did not think the same of me?

'True love never does come easy'

"Ithilwen" Said Legolas "I knew I would find you here."

"I do not wish to talk now, Legolas."

"No Ithilwen. You are running from me. Why?"

"Am I not running from everyone?" I asked in return. But I knew I was only running from him

"I came here not to talk about thing. I came here to tell you something." To my surprise he took my hands in his. "The day I met you must have been magical. For I lost myself when I looked upon you. After that, I looked forward to every meeting. We have only known each other for only a few days but for me, I feel I have known you for an Age. Ithilwen, you are the object and pleasure of my eye. Now I do wish for it, love it, long for it and will forevermore be true to it." By then I was crying and smiling at the same time.

"I never thought this would happen." I was cut off

"Forgive my boldness, Ithilwen"

"There is nothing to forgive, for I feel the same." I said softly, slightly lowering my head. Before I could think, Legolas lifted my chin and our eyes met again. All I saw in his eyes was love, kindness and hope. Before I could respond, he pulled me closer and our lips met. He was gentle and I quickly melted in his arms. The kiss broke only when we were out of breath.

"Ithilwen, meleth nin, will you be my wife?" he asked as I lay my head on his shoulder

"Yes. But our parents would never allow that. Have you not thought of that?"

"Legolas!" Said a very familiar voice from behind. Oh no, not Adar. It was King Thranduil who had found us.

A/N:

Yes I did take Legolas's lines from 'A Midsummernight's dream' Plus I myself am in love...REALLY in love

until next time

Eleniel Illuvtariel


	6. Two very different families

A/N:  
This is a _really _short chapter. But I'm all depressed and stuff so, I can't think. Do review and make my day!

Eleniel

* * *

Chapter 6 (Two very different families) 

Scene: Celeborn and Galadriel's main talan. Galadriel, Ithilwen and Legolas are standing in the background

"Celeborn, I cannot have your daughter marrying my son!" roared King Thranduil

"Ada, please" Legolas began

"And I will not have my daughter living away from me in Mirkwood!" Said Adar

"Why Adar? Why? Not even for our happiness?" I asked. Adar's heart melted a bit but King Thranduil stayed put

"Happiness! What happiness? What about our realms? Why should the Prince of Mirkwood marry a princess from Lothlorien? Is there no Elleth of Mirkwood to marry? No, I cannot allow this," argued the King

"Ithilwen, Legolas, both of you must understand that this is for the better of both our realms. We do not want Ithilwen to leave Lothlorien yet. She is after all, our _only_ princess." Naneth stated. So that was it? They didn't want to let me go only because I was a princess! How I hated the title of 'Princess' then.

"Besides, we wanted her to marry Haldir of _Lothlorien_," said Adar, putting an emphasis on 'Lothlorien' Oh hell, to choose love by another's eyes!(#)

"Haldir! No! He is merely a friend. You cannot do this, Adar! In doing so, you will be destroying the lives of not two but _four_ people! Yes Naneth, Haldir in love with another." I said, trying to fight back my tears.

"Then, it is settled. Legolas, start preparing what you must. You and I leave for Mirkwood in three hours." Said King Thranduil as he left the throne room. At this point, I was alone with Adar and Naneth and Adar's wrath had reached its highest point. I was in tears.

"For souring the relationships of Mirkwood and Lothlorien, you, Ithilwen are banished from all the elven realms of middle earth. Return only on the pain of death." Said Adar. Naneth kept silent when I looked to her. My tears burnt me as Adar's words rang in my ears.

"So will I grow, so live, so die?(#) Why can I not stay within the sight of my true love's eyne?" I asked

"Be gone within the next hour" Said Adar

"Yes, my lord." I said with my voice full of bitterness and Anger.

With that, I left behind my beloved home of Lothlorien and my beloved. Before I left, Legolas stopped me at the borders.

"I am sorry, meleth nin." He said

"Don't be. The course of true love never did run smooth. (#)Alas, we have to walk our separate paths now. But there is one last favor I ask of you, Legolas"

"Anything"

"Remember me." I said. He then held me in his arms.

"I shall," he whispered into my hair "Forever"

Everything after that went in a blur and the guards parted us and I was officially exiled. I was never to return to my home or to any elven kingdom. I was left to live my life in the wild or among men. But I still believed that whatever happened, happened for the best.

XXXXXXXXX

Shout outs:

Crecy: Yep, here's Thranduil's reaction. Celeborn OVER reacted, didn't he? Thanks so much for reviewing

PrincessofRain: I'm glad you like it...aww...you'll find love too...unless you're as bad as me...

Some lines marked with (#) have been taken from 'A Midsummer night's dream'

Namarie folks!

Eleniel Iluvtariel

* * *


	7. All by myself

A/N:  
Thanks soooo much to everyone who reviewed. Hope you like this chapter. Forgive me for the mistakes, this is from a depressed author.

Eleniel Iluvtariel

* * *

Chapter 7 (All by myself…)

Just past the spring festival of the elves, the weather seemed to be unpredictable, but on that particular day, the cool breeze blew in my face as I sat up high on the branch of the tree, watching the orange sunset. Somehow, the sunset reminded me of Naneth, my birth mother. She always used to watch the sunset with me. "Never forget who you truly are, Ithilwen. Do not loose yourself in this world. Remember, we do not cry or weep. We are strong." She would say as I rested my head on her shoulder and she stroked my hair. "I won't forget. I promise." I would say. "Never compare yourself to others because, expectations are meant to fall short." She would say when I complained about how dark my hair was when I was a child.

But who was I, really? Ithilwen? Ithilwen, who? No, Naneth was wrong; I did not have to know who I was. That task was meant for others' and my task was to know others'. Everyone and everything had a purpose, I was not the one to decide my purpose, but my destiny was only mine to shape. I didn't know what to do, wandering the wood alone. It had been a year since I was exiled. The first spring passed and turned to an unduly hot summer, then came the rains, cooling the ground with their showers. The falling of the orange leaves brought about a colorful autumn, which soon turned to a white winter. The seasons passed and a year went by. Just a year in the wild had taught me how to live alone. Just one year had improved fighting skills.

Each day I would do what I did what I had done the previous day; watch the sunrise, hunt, eat, wander some distance away from where I had last been, wait for the darkness and move further on until I needed rest. Such was my life in the wild. Lonely and solitary; yet, I did not look for another to travel with. And Legolas? I would have faded a long time ago if it wasn't for my hope and faith. I knew he would find me somehow. I only waited for the day when I would wake up in my bedroll and find him sitting by my side.

All by myself,

In this darkness

All by myself,

Under moonlight,

Under starlight,

Each breath passes,

Each day steeps into night

And my life turns to glass.

I'm so alone…

And wander, I, in the wild

Not knowing my purpose.

I linger, I linger

Your heart still calls to me,

In dreams I see

You are still searching for me…but…I'm….

All by myself

In this darkness

All by myself

Under moonlight

Under Starlight

I finished singing. Being _so_ lost in my thoughts, I did not notice the presence of another.

"It is not wise to be out alone in the wild during such times, Arwen en amin" Said a raspy voice and the sharp edge of a sword was held at my throat.

Strange…that voice sounded ever so familiar. I spun around to see a man…yes a man. He looked about 20 to 25 years of age. Yet he seemed different…wait…how did he know Elvish? The gray-blue eyes…this was, no doubt, none other than…Estel! I threw back my hood.

"Estel?"

He smiled, "Aye, my lady. You seem to know me by my elvish name. Where do hail from?"

"Estel! Have you lost your sight? It is I! I am Ithilwen! Remember me?"

"Ithilwen! Why are you here?" he asked, surprised. He sheathed his blade.

"I am exiled from the elven kingdoms of middle earth. Did you not know this? Has the news not reached Lord Elrond?" I asked.

"Perhaps it has. Alas, I only found out some months ago. I have not been in Imladris for quite a while now." He answered solemnly

"Have you been exiled too?"

'Nay, I chose to live in the wild. I felt my ancestry, a burden. I was afraid. There were other reasons as well."

"You love her. I know it." I said "You know who I am talking about, Estel. Do not act as if you do not know of who I speak." I said, thinking of Arwen.

"Yes. I do. But Ithilwen, you cannot hide the fact that _you_ are in love with the prince of Mirkwood!" Said Estel

"How did you know? Who told you so?" How could a ranger in the wild possibly know about me being in love with Legolas?

"Why, the Prince told me himself." Replied Estel

"You…you _know_ him?"

"We have been friends for a eight months now. I am to meet him in a few weeks from now." He said

"This is all too much for me. Does he remember me…us…?"

"He still blames himself for your banishment."

"Is…he all right?" I asked, fearing that he would have faded

"Legolas did come very close to fading but all of a sudden he turned over a new leaf and said that he would find you."

"Oh…what about king Thranduil? What of his anger?"

Estel's face grew serious "King Thranduil, like your parents for you, had someone else in mind for Legolas. He has had Legolas betrothed to Lady Aiyana of Mirkwood. But she does not Love Legolas and he does not love her."

I began to cry, "Then perhaps, it is better for them if I stay away."

"No! No, that is not what I meant. Legolas and Aiyana have been looking for you since they were betrothed. They want to help you return. It both for their good and yours." Said Estel.

So, I was supposed to save my true love and an elleth from being married? I couldn't possibly return to Lothlorien! I would be killed within the blink of an eye. I couldn't go to Mirkwood and face King Thranduil's wrath!

"All right, I need to meet Aiyana. She will be of great assistance. I also want you to not tell Legolas _anything_ about this." I said

"You have my word, Ithilwen. Oh! I almost forgot! May I present to you Lady Aiyana of Mirkwood" said Estel as a hooded figure came up from behind us. I was left staring at her in shock when she threw back her hood. I couldn't be…

* * *

Shout outs:

Lady Anck-su-namun: He was really harsh, wasn't he? Thanks so much for the riview

HyperSquishy: I know, it's so not fair but well, things should get better for Ithilwen now.

PrincessofRain: Aw! don't cry...soon enough, we'll look at the sunny side of life.

Crecy: You can have them for a while. Celeborn and thranduil deserve the torture!

Translations:

Arwen em amin: My lady (unfamiliar)

A/N:  
All right, for those of you who know of 'White Oleander' I'll tell you that Ithilwen's birth mother is slightly based on Ingrid. Ithilwen, is slightly based on Astrid.  
Review!

Eleniel Iluvtariel


	8. A plan

A/N:  
I know,it has taken me forever to update but I've had a lot on my mind. Here's this!  
-Eleniel Iluvtariel

* * *

Standing there, in front of me was not _just _another Elleth. Standing there in front of me was almost a mirror image of…me! The only difference was that, I had much darker hair.

"Princess Ithilwen" the Elleth curtsied.

"Lady Aiyana, there is no need for the title. Just 'Ithilwen' will be fine. Truly I am no more a princess." I said

"You can never stop being who you are meant to be, even if you are in exile, Ithilwen. Nonetheless, you are meant to fulfill your life's purpose."

"You do speak words of wisdom and comfort, Aiyana. But tell me what is to be done now?" I asked, still shocked at Aiyana's words.

Estel cleared his throat and stepped forward a little. "If I may speak, Ladies" so they _did_ have a plan. "Well, I thought that we ought to use what we have here, to our advantage." He said

"What exactly _do_ we have here?" I asked, still quite puzzled.

"You and Aiyana look almost alike. Save for your dark hair, Ithilwen. My plan was to have you take Aiyana's place in Mirkwood while I and her petition Lord Celeborn for your return." He said.

"What if a message is sent to Mirkwood about your and Aiyana's petitions. We will be discovered!" I said. The plan seemed completely full of flaws to me. Nothing, except the thought of seeing Legolas again would make me go to Mirkwood and live someone else's life. I simply wouldn't be able to lie to Legolas. Then again, I would never feel complete until I would be safe in Legolas's arms, within his warm embrace.

"Have you not heard, Ithilwen? No person, except me has traveled from Mirkwood to Lothlorien since you were exiled. It is simply not to be done anymore." Said Aiyana.

"How will _you_ go to Lothlorien?" I asked

"I will go as you." She said somewhat calmly.

"But, they will surely kill you! I cannot let you give your life for me." I said, shocked.

"I care not, Ithilwen. I have nothing to live for, nobody left to live for. If I can help you, I will be glad of my deeds. Perhaps, the purpose of my life is to help you. When, love is lost, life is lost. I do not want you to suffer the same fate as I have. If this is to be the last thing I do in my life, so be it," said Aiyana, in tears. Obviously, mine hadn't been the worst life.

"I will do it." I said. "Let us carry out this plan."

"All right then, time for you to lose your dark hair, Ithilwen." Said Estel "Being a healer has a lot more advantages than you know of." He handed me a vial and he handed Aiyana another "Drink these"

"To friendship?" proposed Aiyana, raising her vial

"To love, friendship and life!" I said and put my vial to my lips. Aiyana and I both drained our respective vials. To tell the truth, mine tasted awful. I suppose Aiyana's did too, for she clearly showed it on her face.

Estel was chuckling, "You did not expect that to be wine, did you?"

Strangely enough, I was feeling slightly dizzy and well, things seemed to be spinning a little. The last thing I remember is Estel saying, "It has begun to do its work."

I awoke early the next morning, before sunrise but not before Estel. "Estel?" I called as I got up and walked to the fire, only to find Estel cooking. He looked up at me and smiled

"Quel amrun, Aiyana." He greeted (good morning)

"Lle lakwenien, Estel?" I asked, seeing that he had called my by another's name. (Are you joking?)

"Ah! But you _are_ Aiyana now. Come, you must get used to being called that." He said. I only nodded, unable to speak.

"W-where is Aiyana? I mean, Ithilwen" It felt odd to use my own name for another.

"You will find her by the stream."

I walked up to the nearby stream, it reminded me of my secret place back in Lothlorien, where I used to spend hours, just painting. I walked along the water for a while until I spotted a dark haired maiden, just gazing into the waters of the stream.

"Ithilwen?" she asked, looking up at me.

"A-aiyana? Is this you?" I asked.

"Aye, it is I. Come here." She beckoned to me "Look into the water"

I gasped at what I saw. My eyes saw me, with much lighter hair and clearer blue eyes rather than my usual deep blue orbs. I looked exactly like Aiyana had looked the previous night and Aiyana looked as I had. I wanted to touch the water and feel it's coolness.

"Do not touch the water!" said Estel, from behind us. "It is rainwater. Even the slightest touch of rainwater will wear off the potion. The herbs are not strong enough for this effect to be permanent. Both of you please refrain yourselves from going out in the rain." He gave us two more vials, each. "These are just incase you _do_ get wet in the rain. Our plan must not fail!"

"Now" he addressed me, "Our new Aiyana must ride off to Mirkwood while our new Ithilwen and I ride to Lothlorien and we all should adjust to our new lives as fast as possible."

I put my supply bags on my horse and was ready to leave. "Namarie Estel! Namarie Aiyana!" I called

"We will meet again, Ithilwen, in life." Said Aiyana "Namarie and May the Valar watch over you" she called as I rode into the distance.

* * *

**Shout outs:**

**IwishChan**: Estel is here to save the day and cone up with something. Hehehe...Aragorn Rulz!

**PrincessofRain:** Ithilwen is so darn shocked at the fact that Aiyana is a blonde haired version of her! Well, this is getting fun to write...prepare for loads of Legolas in the next chapter!

**Lady Anck-su-namun**: Gald you liked the previous chapter! Tell me what you think of this one!

**stoneflwr1:** Aw! Thanks. I'm not nearly good enough to even be on here or to derserve all these compliments from all the nice people here. Celeborn was soooo harsh. He will regret it before the end.

**Crecy:** Sorry about the slow update but here you go!

* * *

IS ANYONE INTERESTED IN A PHANTOM OF THE OPERA, LORD OF THE RINGS CROSSOVER?

If so, review and let me know.

* * *

I am on holiday, therefore I will not be updating for a while. Yes, I am staying away from my laptop! See you!

Namarie

Eleniel Iluvtariel


	9. Child of the wilderness

A/N:  
Okay, I'm happy now and I'm back from Europe. See, I'm updating before the 28th of July. I've been writing while I was on holiday. This was originally meant to contain one of the most dramatic parts in the story but I cut that part off. I'm saving it for the next chapter. The next chapter's the 10th chapter of this story! Yay! 10! Double digits! Thanks to all who have supported me so far! Oh, read the song, it makes _sense._

-Eleniel Iluvtariel

* * *

**Chapter 9- Child of the wilderness.**

The spring air was crisp and light that evening and the sun was just sinking, giving way to the night. Somewhere, not far from the realm of the Lady Galadriel an elleth and a man were setting up camp. Silence surrounded them. They were surrounded by a grievous silence. The elleth was in her bedroll while the mortal tended to the boiling water.

"Estel" called the elleth, Aiyana. "Why has it not gone?" She asked in a weak voice. The mortal, Estel brought some of the boiling water to Aiyana.

"Hush, Aiyanan. You need rest." He said to her as she drank some of the warm liquid. "Elves do not fall ill, this you and I both know. But your case is different, please understand."

"How much longer do I have?" she questioned, handing her cup back to Estel. He became silent and looked to the sinking sun, sighing.

"The sun, like you Aiyana, has it's own eternal bloom. The sun rises each morning, bringing us light and hope. You have been the light for Ithilwen. The sun also sinks every evening, reminding us of sadness and dark. It only seems short but there is a long time between the sinking and the rising of the sun. Your time in middle earth is such; this is what your life had been, to me. Except that you will not return every morning as the sun does." Estel explained.

"Is it true, Estel that this happened when I was fading? Did this happen when I wanted to give up life, when I lost Nestarion?" she asked, now glassy-eyed. Oh what a lost love can do to the life on an elf.

"You were so fragile Aiayna, not only mentally but physically as well. This had always been with you though it did not have an effect then. It took it's started to affect you when you were weak. " Said Estel, glumly.

"You did not answer my first question, Estel."

"Aiyana, it is blood disease, an incurable one. It runs it's course through you and when your body cannot fight anymore, you don't."

"I am not afraid of dying, Estel. How much time do I have?" she persisted

"Not long, Aiayana. Lord Elrond last said that you had about six months." He answered gravely. "Three have passed."

"I know what I have to do with my remaining life."

----Back to Ithilwen, the real one…the one who's going to mirkwood.---

I rode on through the day and through the night. The thought of seeing my beloved made me feel like I was high in the clouds. _'We will meet again' _he had said. Right he was; we were to meet soon. As far as location was concerned, I truthfully did not know where I was but the wood was denser and darker, somewhat like Legolas had described it when we were talking in the dining hall back in Lothlorien.

'_I hope you are having a pleasant stay here, Prince Legolas.' _

'_Yes, I am, Lady Ithilwen. Lothlorien is beautiful and the air is lighter here than in Mirkwood. But the Mirkwood trees are more shady and darker in color.'_

Oh, what I would do, just to hear his voice again.

The trees seemed to be singing…the music of so long ago was still clear in my mind; it was my birth mother's voice. Her voice in my head sang me to sleep every night after I had lost her. It was stronger just then because I was close to her grave. My father had asked my mother to marry him when they were riding to Mirkwood on one of their travels. My birth parents were buried where they were betrothed. The music grew stronger as I neared the grave; an invisible hand pulled me to it. The wind began to sing my mother's song…

_Child of the wilderness  
Born into emptiness  
Learn to be lonely  
Learn to find your way in darkness  
Who will be there for you  
Comfort and care for you  
Learn to be lonely  
Learn to be your one companion  
Ever dreamed out in the world  
There were arms to hold you?  
You've always known  
Your heart was on its own  
So laugh in your loneliness  
Child of the wilderness  
Learn to be lonely  
Learn how to love life that is lived alone  
Learn to be lonely  
Life can be lived  
Life can be loved  
Alone._

A lone tear slid down my face. "Naneth" I whispered, climbing off my mare and walking further until I came to a kind of tomb of white stone. Inside, there was a richly carved platform; I looked away from it, knowing what hay within. On the white walls inside the tomb were carved messages; messages from all the people that my parents had known. My message was there also, "This is the one word that I have always been afraid to say to you, Ada and Nana: Namarie." It was engraved on a white plaque that rested on a special place. Finally, I walked to the platform in the center.

I read the message engraved on it: _"Here lie Lord Calanon and Lady Elanor, may she rest in peace."_ Odd, I never noticed that it only said, "May _she_ rest in peace." Why not Ada? Why _only_ Nana? "Why?" I asked aloud.

"You will know in time." Said my mother's voice.

"Please guide me, Nana, Ada," I said, weeping openly when I saw my mother's ghostly figure near me. "Too many years of just fighting back tears have gone by. I yearn for your guidance, for Ada's guidance."

"_Hush Child! Learn to be your be your one companion. Learn how to love life that is lived alone_." She sang.

"Why is Ada not here?" I asked. "I called for him also."

"Some secrets are best if not discovered." Said Nana, with a secretive smile.

"Nana! I do not like secrets. Tell me!" I protested.

"My dear child, the truth will reveal itself. It is for your own safety, my princess…_my_ little princess. I see your appearance has changed according to the plan." She said, changing the topic.

"You know? How?"

"I have been watching." She smiled "Is it not a mother's work to watch over her child?"

"Nana?"

"Shhh. No more questions, child. Rest now. You have a very long day ahead tomorrow." She said and once again started singing me to sleep. I slept there, my head leaning on the white platform. A long night.

* * *

A/N:  
What do you think? My two new fanfics will also be coming up soon. Look out for them. I haven't named them yet.  
**  
Shout outs:**

**PrincessofRain:** Hi! Legolas isn't here yet. As I said, I've cut him off from this chapter and placed him in the next one. Look our for him then!

**IwishChan:** Yesss preciousss, Aragorn Rulz!

**Lady Anck-su-namun** More rain...oh yesss! wait for chapter 11!

**Silverstreak Wolf:** True, the lovebirds (Ithilwen and Legolas) are really meany to be! Luck them, they found love!

**Pestiset:** I'm not done with the crossover yet but I will have a PoTO fic coming up!

**Krillball6:** Hey, this is another short chapter. But I had only today to work on it. No, not all of today. Just two and a half hours.

Namarie all, until next time. Best wishes

-Eleniel Iluvtariel


	10. Breathe no more

A/N:  
Long time, no update...I know but school has kept me busy. If you must know, this chapter is twice the length of my incomplete english essay which is due this thursday! Argh! While I'm waiting for the holidays, you all are free to enjoy this chapter...as long as you review.

Thanks  
-Eleniel Iluvtariel

* * *

Chapter 10. 

"Aiyana! Child, why are you here?" asked a very fatherly voice. I saw King Thranduil kneeling down beside me.

"My lord, why are _you_ here?" I asked "I did not expect to find you here" I stood up, obviously alarmed. I had forgotten that I was Aiyana. I was acting like myself again.

I received a very unexpected laugh from King Thranduil "Why the sudden politeness, child? One would think that your trip had changed you completely! Come, you must tell me about it! You also must tell my why you have come back so early." He got up from the floor as well and led me to his stallion, beside which was my own mare.

"Why?" I asked again, wanting to know why King Thranduil was at my parents' grave. Did he know them?

"I will tell you, child but you are sworn to secrecy." He stated.

I nodded, "You have my word."

"You are not to tell my son of what I will now tell you." He said, waiting for me to agree. I nodded and he continued, "You know that Legolas does not love you and yet you do not know why. I will tell you now. Legolas has given his heart to another, Ithilwen, Princess Ithilwen of Lothlorien."

"Why is he betrothed to me then? I do not love him, this you know," I said, expecting an answer from the King.

"This is all due to my foolishness, Aiyana. I wanted him to marry an Elleth from Eryn Lasgalen, not Lothlorien. It was my foolishness that did not see the love he had for her. I and Celeborn, very foolishly broke the friendly bonds of our houses and Celeborn, harsh as was, exiled Ithilwen from all the elven realms, only to return on the pain of death." The king turned to face me. I never dreamt that Thranduil, _King_ Thranduil would think back at those times. He took it as a mistake on his part. How? What had changed him?

"Aiyana?" he asked with genuine concern. "Are you all right, child?"

"Yes, my lord but I was wondering…"

"Tell me, child. You are free to tell me of anything. This, you know."

"What if I found Ithilwen?" I asked. "You would accept her as your own daughter will you not?" This was his test.

"Aye, I would. My question is that she would never accept me as a father. I am afraid that she will never forgive me." He answered gravely. I felt terrible, standing there in front of him. But if I told him who I really was, he would not forgive me for deceiving him.

"My lord, did you at all know Ithilwen's parents?" I asked, taking a bit of a risk. I hoped he wouldn't suspect anything.

"Yes, I did. Why ask child?" he asked. I just shrugged. "Well, if you are willing to help me find Ithilwen, then you must know the truth also."

"The truth, my lord? The truth about what?" I asked, there was something missing in that…and I needed to know what.

"Ithilwen, her parents. How do I explain this? Ithilwen's mother could tell of the past of an object simply by touching it, she also had the gift of song. To the many men, except Aragorn, who knew Ithilwen think that she is dead. They think she died with her parents." He laughed, "Little do they know that both Lord Calanon and Ithilwen are very much alive."

"He is alive! How?" I asked. "I mean, I did not know. Why then is lord Calanon not with his daughter?"

"Only, so that she does not find out. Lord Calanon does not wanted Ithilwen to have the life of a common elleth without having to deal with her mother's powers. He thought it was best for him to not be in her life, for the mere sake of strengthening the child's emotions. I fear for Ithilwen now, knowing that eventually Elanor's powers will come to her. I do not want her to fade away for, she will have a great part to play in the near future which I see as dark, for us all. My son needs her."

"I see, my lord." I answered gravely. I did not like what I had heard, even after knowing that my father was still alive, I did not like it. I wanted the earth to consume me into its great depths. "I wish to take my leave now, my lord." I said, mounting my mare and riding once again, except this time, I went faster and against the wind, not with it. I rode hard; I rode to Mirkwood, where I knew there lay much of my past and some of my future.

"What business in Mirkwood, my lady?" Asked a guard at the gate. I only lowered the hood of my cloak and at once they bowed and welcomed me, asking about my journey as they took my mare from me.

"Where is Prince Legolas?" I asked, hoping they would know.

"His highness is on the guard today. We shall tell him of your arrival when he returns." They said.

"Would you please tell him that I will be in my room, resting." I requested.

"Of course, my lady" they said with a curt nod and a bow. I smiled and left, in the direction that Aiyana had told me her room was. The next room was Legolas'

I entered the room to find that it was nothing that I had thought it would be. I expected more extravagant decorations but I saw neat and plain white lace trimmed cushions on a pale green coverlet with green curtains to match. There was a small wooden table with two chairs and a dresser. On it's side was a large mirror. Simple but beautiful. I looked to the dresser to see a note. I unfolded the piece of parchment to read it

_Ithilwen, _

_I trust this note has found you well. _

_Do you like your room? I left it plain. I have never been one for _

_overly decorated rooms_. _You are free to use it as you wish. I thought I_

_might tell you that Legolas' room is just the opposite one. Now, as you are reading _

_this note, go outside to the open door and step into the garden. I planted_

_all of those now, flowering plants, I want you to take care of them._

_Most of all, take care of Legolas and present yourself well to the King. _

_Until our next meeting_

_-Aiyana. _

The garden was beautiful but it had an air of sorrow. I cupped my hands and filled them with water, from the fountain in the center and them poured the water on a particularly dry plant. I wanted to keep the garden as it was, perfect.

I went back inside and drew the long green drapes so there was little or no light in the room. The fact that my father was alive began to cloud my mind with anger. The fact that I was deceiving the King and that I would be deceiving Legolas, was almost burning me. I touched the mirror; it was cool and had no just over it. I thought of my mother as I touched it. An image came to my mind. My mother sat on a chair, in front of that very mirror, with her eyes closed. Ada was behind her. "No looking," he said. She smiled. He clasped a green necklace around her neck and then asked her to open her eyes. She smiled, brighter than ever, happier than ever. I withdrew my hand from the mirror. I wished to see no more. I began to sing.

_I've been walking in the mirror for so long_

_That I've come to believe my souls's on the other side._

I looked at my and and then the mirror, raising my fist, I smashed it, where I saw my face.

_All the little pieces falling, shatter_

_Shards of me too sharp to put back together..._

Too small to matter 

_But big enough to cut mt into so many little pieces..._

I touched the shattered mirror's fragments, fragments of myself

_And if I try to touch her_

_And I bleed, I bleed _

_And I breathe, I breathe no more..._

Loosing conciousness, I fell to the floor with my bleeding wrists and hands.

"Aiyana!" said Legolas as he entered a while later, "Who did this. I don't understand" I opened my eyes to see him towering over me.

"I did" I said gravely, looking at my blood smeared wrists and soiled dress. He looked worried.

"Come, lean on me, let me take you to the healers." He said lifting me and letting me lean on him. He was so gentle with me, that I thought I would break.

"No!" I said, not wanting all of Mirkwood to think that Aiayna broke a mirror with her hands as a death wish.

Legoas only sighed. "Well then, I shall have to bandage them myself. I need to speak to you, Aiyana, of a pressing concern."

* * *

A/N:  
Yes, I did use a modern day song, 'Breathe no more' but I couldn't help it...I wanted it in here. Don't ask why. I can't do anymore review replies because I've heard that we aren't allowed to anymore. For now, thank you all! You've supported me as far as 10! Meaning...Double digits! great! Fear not, you will hear from me. Well, go ahead...review! Oh and **READ 'HIDE AND SEEK' IT'S ON MY ACCOUNT BUT IT'S BEEN CO-WRITTEN BY KRILLBALL6** (Jessi) don't forget to review!  
Thanks 

-Eleniel Iluvtariel


	11. Reunion

A/N:

Oh my, it's been a busy time. I haven't updated in almost three months. Well, you see,I was busy co-writing 'Hide and Seek' which you all MUST go read after you read and review this. You might notice a very slight change in my writing in this chapter. Well, guess what? I was re-reading 'A great and terrible beauty' yesterday and I realized that I have unknowingly based Ithilwen't mother (Eleanor) on Virginia Doyle/Mary. Ithilwen isn't much like Gemma though.

Read on! and then go read 'Hide and Seek' after which you must review then you must read and review 'Jealousy, Justice and Love' which will soon be my major project.

-Elle

* * *

Legolas began to clean my blood stained hands with some water and herbs. It was nice to feel his gentle touch again, so caring and calming. I wanted to tell him, I wanted to tell him that I loved him. I wanted to tell him that I didn't want to live without him anymore. I couldn't risk it. If he knew, he wouldn't hide it. I know that. Legolas isn't one to hide things, unlike myself.

"You wished to talk to me?" I asked, breaking the rather comfortable silence for the sake of my curiosity. He sighed as he finished bandaging my hands and then looked at me in the eye. I lowered my gaze quickly; I could not lie to him while looking straight at him.

"You know it is about Ithilwen. I want her back in my life. I long to have her back in my arms, Aiyana!" He said, beginning to pace restlessly. "You and I do not wish to marry. You wish for Nestarion and no other. I wish for Ithilwen. Why does Adar not realize what he is doing?"

"Legolas. Please, sit down." I said softly, trying to calm him, "You Adar is looking for Ithilwen. He will not have you marrying me." I said, feeling slightly happy about things…save for Lord Celeborn, someone I could no longer call 'Adar'.

"How?"

"He was at Ithilwen's parent's grave today. I was there as well, I saw him. He told me of things that you mustn't know of," I said, hoping that would end the discussion. Legolas grabbed me by the shoulders and shook me, the anger was clear in his eyes.

"And pray tell Aiyana, WHY must I not know? Why will nobody tell me the truth" his eyes met mine and he turned away almost as if looking into my eyes had pained him. He let go of me and began to leave the room without an apology.

"Legolas stop!" I said, starting to cry. I looked at the rain clouds gathering outside. He had to know, there wasn't a way to avoid it. "Walk with me, please…" I begged. "There is something you must know" he nodded and took my arm, leading me into a garden where I saw many others.

"Legolas no. Somewhere no one will find us…please." I said, he nodded and we started to walk in the opposite direction until we reached a clearing, deep in the forest. I heard the thunder above us and feared that rain would come down on us at a wrong time.

"You wanted the truth, Legolas. This is the truth. Amin Heraetha, Legolas." I said to him. Bless the Valar, the rain came down just as I stepped into the center of the clearing. I began to sing, a song to hopefully ease the pain, his and mine.

_Wash away the thoughts inside  
that keep my mind away from you.  
No more love and no more pride  
and thoughts are all I have to do._

One drop, then another and more to follow… Each drop washed me clean off my mask and returned me to what I really was: Ithilwen, moon maiden, daughter of Lord Calanon and Lady Eleanor.

_Ohhhhhh Remember when it rained.  
Felt the ground and looked up high  
and called your name.  
Ohhhhhh Remember when it rained.  
In the darkness I remain._

The truth was before us. I looked to him but his eyes were unreadable. I waited in the rain but moved closer to where he was. I shed my tears and they mixed with the rain.

_Tears of hope run down my skin.  
Tears for you that will not dry.  
They magnify the one within  
and let the outside slowly die._

I took his hand in mine and looked into his eyes. He looked at me as well…but not with kindness. A mix of emotions could be seen whirling in his eyes.

"Will you not forgive me?" I asked, stroking his wet hand, which he pulled away from mine and turned to leave…to leave me alone to weep over my own mistake. He did not know how happy I had been to see him again.

"Daro Legolas!" (Stop) I said, raising my voice over the sound of thunder and rain. He was far but he looked back to me, his anger melted only slightly. He took a step closer. Another step. He ran to me, as did I to him and we stopped, just slightly apart. Both of us were breathing heavily not from exhaustion but from anxiety.

"Ithilwen…_le melon_." (Sindarin, 'I love you') He said the most precious words that I had longed to hear from him only. I cried for joy and he ran his fingers through my dark, wet hair, removing it from my face. I met his gaze only to see that the anger had melted away, only questions remained. I could see that he didn't like my staring. His eyes betrayed him and stated his intention.

"You may." I said finally. He trailed one finger down my jaw line.

"I have missed you," was all he said before he brought his lips down upon mine. He was tender and one could even say slightly timid. I responded to him passionately, without hesitation, he reciprocated. We only parted for breath. I laughed lightly and embraced him.

"Melin ceni hin lîn síla i 'eladhach" he said, stoking my hair as I was leaning against him. (Sindarin, 'I love to see your eyes shine when you laugh')

The rain began to grow faint and the clouds began to vanish, just as if Elbereth had meant it to be this way. We stayed in each other's arm for as long as time would allow. The faint evening sunlight crept though the opening clouds and shone upon us.

"It really is you, meleth nin." He said in awe, lifting my chin as if to look at my face better.

"It is I and we are both here, together and safe. Oh Legolas!" I said sadly, burying my head in his soaked silver tunic.

"We must get you back before anyone sees us. There will be questions if you are found, Ithilwen."

I nodded and started to follow him but he stopped abruptly. "Did Estel give you the mixture for changing you appearance?"

"Aye" I answered

"I should have guessed it. Did he give you any more?" he asked, smiling

"He did"

"Estel, Estel, whatever should we all have done without you" his smile grew wider as he said that. I smiled as well. So, it had begun.

* * *

A/N:

1) REVIEW!  
2) Go read and review 'Hide and Seek' I promise it's far more interesting than this!  
3) Also read 'Jealousy, Justice and Love' review too!

Enjoy life...

Best wishes

-Elle


End file.
